


Two Are Better Than One

by Vorcha_Girl



Series: Shenga OT3: Kaidan / Zi Shepard / Vega [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Shepard and Kaidan have some sexy alone time in the Shuttle Bay - only this time the boys want to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_   
>  **A/N: This was written as a response to an anon on Tumblr who told me people don't want to read Shenga threesome smut, because I beg to differ. Thanks to all the people who submitted suggestions about what my smut could involve - I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. Even the anon. (Art by SajoPhoe)**
> 
>   
>  [](http://s89.photobucket.com/user/vegetagoddess/media/done2_by_sajophoe-d8wp81z.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

 

The Shuttle Bay always felt eerie during the night shift, Zi Shepard thought as she strolled out of the elevator, more like a shadowy cave then part of the Normandy. The ever present thrumming of the Normandy’s engines purred through the decking and along the soles of her boots; a familiar and comforting pulse. Voices drifted out though the dim light, coming from James’ alcove, and she hurried in that direction, glancing around and double-checking that they were alone. Not because she doubted the Lieutenant’s promise that they’d have the ‘Bay to themselves, but because it was better to be safe than sorry.

“EDI?” she asked quietly. “Seal off the Shuttle Bay, please. No elevator access or cameras.”

“ _Of course, Shepard.”_ EDI replied promptly, sounding as amused as always. “ _Done_.”

“Thank you.”

Her clandestine meetings with her lovers weren’t a secret from _every_ member of the Normandy crew - several of Shepard’s inner circle knew about her relationship with Kaidan and Vega - but most of the Alliance crew was in the dark. Which was how she intended to keep it. As a Spectre she no longer had to worry about fraternisation regulations, but the possibility of someone leaking their relationship to the media and the fuss it would cause made her blood run cold.

_If my mother ever found out …_

Shepard battered the thought away; now was not the time to think about Hannah Shepard and her rigid beliefs on sex and marriage.

She found the boys reclined on the lieutenant’s makeshift bed, talking quietly. James sat at the head of his bed with his back against the wall and Kaidan sat between his legs with his back against the James’ chest. They looked adorable, and not for the first time Shepard marvelled that the sight of them together didn’t arouse any feelings of jealousy in her. Quite the opposite; she found the sight of them together distinctly sexy.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Kaidan greeted her as she approached. He reached a hand up and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her soundly as his hands roamed her body. “We were starting to think you weren’t coming.”

She flushed and sat back, smiling at James as he winked at her. “I was held up,” she explained as she pushed her red hair out of her eyes. “But I really don’t want to think about the war right now.”

“Mmm? Is that so?” Kaidan’s hands slid over the curve of her ass and he squeezed gently. “What would you rather think about, _hmm_?”

Zi leaned down and answered him with a kiss, opening her mouth and groaning as his hands tightened and he pulled her on top of him, his tongue sliding like velvet against hers. Heat flooded through her body, pulsing and pumping in time to her thundering heartbeat, and she tore her mouth from Kaidan’s, gasping as she felt another set of hands caressing her body. She looked up and met James’ eyes, and without a second thought she crawled up Kaidan’s body to give her other lover a kiss too.

His lips clashed against hers hungrily and James’ hands fastened around her waist; lifting her clear of Kaidan, who changed positions so he could kneel behind her. He tugged her shirt clear of her waistband and carefully unbuttoned it; skimming it down her arms and tossing it to the side. Her bra followed and she murmured against James’ lips as Kaidan pulled her flush against his chest, his skin scalding hot against her back.

“Hot and bothered, Zi?” Kaidan asked her in a low growl, his hands dipping down to the fastening at the front of her trousers. James’ hands massaged her breasts and he watched her through his chocolatey eyes; hungry, loving and lustful all at the same time.

_God she loved being with them both._

“I want you. Both of you,” she gasped as Kaidan playfully kissed and bit the curve of her neck. “ _Really_ badly.”

He laughed, low and husky, and one of his hands slid down the front of her pants, slipping inside her underwear to tease her. He knew just how she liked to be touched, and her eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his fingers into her most intimate of places, his thumb circling her clit gently.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he murmured quietly, and she opened her eyes as she felt James’ hands momentarily still. The Lieutenant was staring over her shoulder at Kaidan, and something passed between the men, something _hot_ , then he looked back at her and Kaidan continued speaking. “Well _, we’ve_ been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yes?” She could barely think straight with Kaidan touching her like this, but she managed to get the word out.

“Have you ever thought about being with us both? At the same time?” Kaidan didn’t pause as he kissed a trail down her neck, speaking in between kisses. “We’ve talked about it. You riding James, fucking him, and me sliding in your ass, all slicked up, sweet and slow.”

He bit her beck and ground himself against her so she could feel how turned on he was, and Zi moaned. She could feel his thick length pushing against her; straining against his pants.

“I want to fuck you while Kaidan does,” James added softly, leaning forward and trailing kissing down her chest, his hands gentle and soft as they kneaded her willing flesh. “We’ll make it so good for you.”

Zi bit her lip and nodded; she _had_ thought about it. Late at night, curled between them, she’d entertained the thought more than once. Imagined it. Dreamed about the two of them fucking her at the same time. She’d done anal before with Kaidan, so she knew how good it could feel, but having James inside her at the same time … she shivered.

She wanted this.

“Yes,” she told them both, grinding herself back against Kaidan and reaching out a hand to trace the tattoos on James’ chest. “I’d like that.”

Kaidan’s arms tightened as he held her close and pressed a single kiss to the nape of her neck. “Thank you, Zi.”

The excitement buzzed in her veins as the three of them shed their clothes, unable to help touching, tasting and kissing each other as they did so. No matter how often they saw each other naked or experienced one another’s touch, they still craved one other. When James pulled Kaidan to him for a kiss, Zi watched breathlessly as Kaidan teasingly bit the younger man’s lower lip before kissing a trail down his chest and taking him in his mouth.

The sight sent a jolt of lust through her and she joined them again, sliding against the men and revelling as they turned their attention on her, their mouths travelling over her skin; licking, sucking and biting. Her body burnt with need. She felt hot and flustered; desperate for relief.

She wanted them _now_.

“Please,” she breathed against James’ mouth as she kissed him. “I want you.”

He smiled against her lips. “If you’re ready, so are we.”

James settled back on the bed, reclining like some great big lion with his dark eyes and golden skin. Zi crawled up his body, smiling in nervous excitement as she straddled his muscular form and used her hand to guide the tip of his cock to her entrance. She lowered herself onto him, and the sensation of his thick length filling her so completely was wonderful.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she arched her back and began to move.

“Fuck!” James’ hands fastened on her waist as she rode him. “That feels so good, Lola.”

Kaidan chuckled and his warm breath caressed her neck as he moved closer, his erection brushing against her buttocks as he kissed the nape of her neck again. He pressed his body to hers, his hard length nestling against her ass as he joined her, the two of them moving as one over James. The thought that Kaidan would soon be inside of her too shot through her like lightning, and leaned back against him, aching for his touch.

“You look so hot riding James,” Kaidan murmured and lightly nibbled her earlobe. “You ready for me?”

She swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

He kissed her cheek and traced circles on the small of her back with one hand as he eased her down so she was staring straight into James’ eyes. He smiled and cupped her face, kissing her sweetly as Kaidan trailed more patterns down her back, his touch both erotic and soothing at the same time.

She felt the chill of lube and the bed moved under her as Kaidan positioned himself, one hand lightly clasping her waist as his other guided the head of his cock to her ass. He pressed against her and Zi gasped in pleasure as James chose that moment to move inside of her with a roll of his hips. Both of the men chuckled, a low masculine sound, and she knew they were pleased with her response.

This was a new level of intimacy and of sharing for all of them.

Kaidan began to push into her from behind, working his thick length into her carefully, gently, taking his time so it would feel good. Zi groaned in ecstasy and her eyes drifted shut as he began to push forward, sliding himself in until his entire length was buried in her. The sensation of him penetrating her from behind while James’ cock was sheathed inside of her was incredible, far more pleasurable than she’d dreamt, and all Zi could do was clutch the man beneath her and gasp as he resumed moving with a gentle roll of his hips.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, digging her nails into James’ muscles as Kaidan slowly began to move in gentle thrusts too, timing his slick movements so that he pushed into her when the other man was sliding out.

Kaidan trailed roughened hands down her back, his biotics sparking and crackling against hers. She groaned and ground herself back against him, enjoying the feeling of him moving inside of her in slow slick strokes. He chuckled and caught hold of her hips, settling his hands over James’ as he pushed into her faster now that she was used to him.

“You like that, Zi?” he asked in a low growl. “Both of us fucking you at the same time?”

She whimpered again and nodded as he thrust into her harder, grinding her down on top of James. The other man swore and his stubble grazed along her jaw as he turned his head and kissed her neck; his lips and teeth teasing her delicate skin. His movements beneath her quickened as he responded to Kaidan’s pace, bucking his hips up as he fucked her.

“Dios, Kai!” James groaned under her, and he glanced up and met Kaidan’s eyes. “I can feel you inside of her.”

Kaidan chuckled, husky and close to her ear, and Zi gasped as his hands ghosted over her skin and he caught hold of her hair, pulling her back and twisting her head to the side so he could kiss her. Not to be outdone, James cupped her breasts in his large hands and his thumbs teased their pebbled tips. The two men slid in and out of her smoothly, driving themselves in faster as she moaned and gasped, unable to stop the prickling wash of sensation racing over her.

Wisps of blue danced across her skin, twisting tendrils of azure light that reflected in James’ eyes as he stared up at her. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her, growing with each touch of their hands on her body, each graze of teeth on sensitive skin, and with each earth-shattering thrust into her. The feeling of fullness swelled, tingling through her body as her muscles tensed and her biotics gathered inside of her, the power coiling under her skin.

She was close.

So close; standing on a precipice and waiting to fall.

She fell.

James pulled her against him as she cried out and shuddered, her skin erupting in a blazing blue aura as she flared brilliantly. Her discharge of power rushed along his skin and he began to pound into her in earnest, his small sounds of desperate pleasure alerting her to how close her was. Kaidan’s hands returned to her hips as some of his control slipped and he drove himself into her faster, his body slamming against hers forcefully.

It felt incredible.

Their release came upon them at the same time, though Zi was so strung out on her own release that she barely noticed as James’ back bowed and he swore fluently in Spanish in pleasure, and Kaidan’s biotics flared as brilliantly as hers had. All she knew was that it felt wonderful. Perfect. Everything she’d dared to imagine and more.

Spent, Kaidan collapsed onto her back and Zi fell onto James, the three of them laughing as they ended up in a tangle of sweaty limbs and trembling bodies. She felt them pull out of her and bit her lip as even that movement brought her close to the edge again.

Sleepy, euphoric and infinitely sated, Zi let herself drift off as the men cleaned themselves and her up, their hands tender and loving.  She ended up sandwiched between them as they squeezed onto the bed, her back to James’ chest as Kaidan curled around her, his legs tangled with James’. She heard them kiss but was too tired to open her eyes.

“Was that good, love?” Kaidan asked as he trailed one hand up and down her arm.

She nodded sleepily. “Yeah. It was pretty damn perfect.”

“Glad we make you happy, Lola,” James told her as he dropped a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled and burrowed against him as she drifted off; warm and secure in the arms of her men.


End file.
